Love Aboard The Canadian Express
by SilverWolf1989
Summary: What could've and probably had happened after Humphrey and Kate's romantic love howl on the steam train...


The steam train roared over the tracks, smoke rising from its top. Kate and Humphrey were sitting side by side, resting from their momentary play time.  
A sudden glare of white light shone through the boxcar entrance. The light illuminated the two wolves' bodies and Kate turned her head to see where the light had originated. There was a large, round, gleaming full moon right outside. The biggest full moon Kate and Humphrey had ever seen, it was so beautiful.  
Kate watched Humphrey get up to his feet and kept watching him as he walked over and sat at the entrance to the train car, facing the moon in front of him. Humphrey reared his head back and then a deep, musical howl escaped his mouth. Kate watched nearby, lost in temporary amazement. Never before had she heard such a beautiful noise, definitely better than Garth's howl anytime. His howl made her body shake, her legs became weak and wobbly, her tail was thumping against the cold metal of the train car slowly. She was absolutely astonished.

After another minute of momentary bliss, Kate snapped back to reality. She thought to herself, _This is not possible. Absolutely not possible. I'm an Alpha, he's an Omega. I am arranged to be wed to the son of the Eastern pack wolf leader. To join Humphrey would betray all my responsibilities, it would ruin everything. Everything I have worked so hard to achieve. I have to do it, I have to tell Humphrey no._

For a few more seconds, Kate watched Humphrey howl at the moon. She spoke up and asked in a concerned tone, "Humphrey, what are you doing?" She looked at him, her tail still steadily swishing over the cold metal surface.  
Humphrey ceased his howling and turned his head around to look at her. "Oh, you know. The moon... the moment... I just...," Humphrey replied. Kate narrowed her head down slightly and looked at him with sweet, beautiful eyes. Humphrey then non-hesitantly said in a calm voice, "Oh come on, Kate. Howl at the moon with me." Afterwards, he returned his attention to the moon and howled again.  
Kate watched him howl again and this time, her concerned look faded and became more of a loving face. She relaxed her body, her tail came to a halt. But she still couldn't stop herself from halting the cold chill that ran down her spinal cord. The strands of fur on her back frizzed over, her ears slowly laid back against her head. She could not hold herself in any longer. The tone of Humphrey's rhythmic howl was too much. She now knew in her heart that this Omega wolf was destined to be hers forever and as she stood up to walk over next to him, the warm feeling inside her grew and grew.

She sat by him, reared her head back and before Humphrey even realized what was happening, Kate was summoned a long, beautiful howl. Humphrey looked towards her and grinned. Her howl was extremely beautiful, the most pleasant howl he had ever heard.  
She howled again, this one even more longer and more gorgeous than the previous. Humphrey howled along with her and realized that their howls synced together harmoniously. This was a definitely good sign , Humphrey thought happily as he stared down into the below river. He saw the reflections of himself and Kate on the water surface, then closed his eyes and savored the loving moment he was having with her.  
Kate kept up with her howling and opened her eyes for a quick moment. More thoughts raced through her mind now, but these were more pleasant and more happier than the last.  
All thoughts regarding the future of the two packs and marrying Garth were temporarily erased from inside her head. All she could think of was Humphrey, him and his howling. This was destiny, she knew it was. It had to be. There was no doubt in her mind. She was in love with Humphrey and she would love him forever and beyond.  
She reared her head back again and continued her howl with Humphrey and as the Canadian Express continued along the stable train bridge, the love howl between them ceased.

After their romantic moment together, the two young wolves walked towards the very back of the moving train car and laid down next to each other. Kate had a big, bright smile lit across her face and Humphrey seemed to notice this as well. The pleased Omega inched his body closer to Kate's, his soft gray fur brushing up softly against the female Alpha's tannish-brown fur.  
Kate turned her head around to face Humphrey and smiled warmly. She inched her muzzle close to Humphrey's cheek. Humphrey was unsure of her motives at first, then grinned as Kate sweetly licked her tongue up against Humphrey's neck and cheek.  
Humphrey thumped his tail pleasantly as Kate continued her loving licks upon him. The warm, wet feel of her tongue against his fur made Humphrey groan softly. Kate giggled while licking his face, then watched as Humphrey settled his body down and rolled over on his back. A passionate grin spread over Kate's face and she stood up, then she rested her whole body atop Humphrey's chest and relaxed.

For the past several minutes, the two wolves did nothing but relax their bodies and lick each other's faces. Then Kate slowly hoisted up the lower half of her body. Humphrey was confused for a moment, then groaned pleasurably as he felt Kate's warm, glistening wet crotch shield over his stiffened wolfhood.  
Kate rested herself over Humphrey's penis, letting herself adjust to his size. During this time, she laid her chin over Humphrey's chest and nuzzled her nose into his fur. Humphrey loved the feel of Kate's cold, wet nose brushing against his chest and the feel of her kind soft kisses on his fur. He also enjoyed how Kate was delicately pinning his shoulders down and how she was staring deep into his aquamarine eyes, there was a very loving look in her eyes still there from their passionate howl together. Humphrey loved that look.  
Soon, Kate began thrusting her body softly against Humphrey's penis. She felt the warm hardness of wolfhood against the hot, inner pink flesh of her vagina which caused her to let loose an erotic moan of ecstasy. "Mmmm..." Kate moaned softly as she pushed herself down deeper over Humphrey's sheath. The walls of her vagina clenched over the Omega wolf's penis, then Kate began accelerating her thrusting speed.  
Humphrey groaned loudly, helping Kate out by hoisting his wolfhood even deeper into Kate's crotch. This forced Kate to summon up an long erotic howl which prompted Humphrey to thrust up in her the deepest he possibly could. He forced his sheath up inside her so hard that Kate could not stop herself from howling again.  
They continued to engage in vaginal mating for several more long minutes, neither one of them getting exhausted. Kate's tail was swishing rapidly, a definite good sign that Humphrey was a remarkable lover. Continuing to moan softly, Kate could feel her warm cum building up inside her. She felt like she was ready to explode, she could tell Humphrey was thinking the same exact thing. They continued thrusting for another few minutes. Then suddenly, her vagina blew out cum all over Humphrey's penis just as Humphrey exploded inside Kate.  
Kate howled loudly, feeling her Omega's warm sticky ejaculate fill up within her sore vagina. She allowed Humphrey to cum a bit more, then she rested down on Humphrey's chest while he tied inside her.

While she rested temporarily Kate was thinking to herself, Damn, Humphrey's a fine lover. And he's so sweet and loving. If only Dad and Mom would be able to see that, they would probably accept it if she told them she was in love with Humphrey. But she knew that was not possible and never would be. So now was the perfect time to show Humphrey what he always wanted but never would have forever, my warm beautiful body and my undying love for him.

Humphrey felt her warm chest and stomach heave heavily against his body. His eyes closed and pleasant and unpleasant thoughts raced through his head.

His pleasant thoughts: _I can't believe what's happening tonight. All of my wildest dreams have come true at last. Kate's howled with me at the full moon, she's in the process of mating with me, she's actually loosened up and has had fun with fun. So far, everything is going just perfectly right like we would actually have a future together._  
His unpleasant thoughts: _But even though this is all nice, this would most likely be the first and last time altogether. I can't ruin my pack's future, I definitely can't ruin Kate's future. It's just not possible. I'm an Omega, she's an Alpha. Winston and Eve would never approve, I could think less of what Tony says. But I'll always love her and I'll always be there for her if Garth is not. I love her that much, that'll never change._  
His thoughts were immediately blanked from his head as Kate began whispering something in his ear. What she said caused Humphrey's eyes to brighten and he shook his head in a horizontal motion rapidly. Kate giggled, felt his wolfhood untying and then unshielded her vagina from his penis.

Kate shakily stood up on her four strong Alpha legs and moved aside so Humphrey could regain his footing. He then watched interestingly as Kate bent over, pushing her front paws and her chest into the cold metal floor of the boxcar. Her tail wagged slowly, awaiting what would come soon enough.  
Humphrey walked over towards her exposed rear end, reared up on her and pressed his paws deep into Kate's hindquarters but not deep enough to draw blood. Kate grunted quietly. Humphrey pushed his body forward and prodded Kate's anus with his penis. Then as Kate continued to moan erotically, the Omega wolf gently pushed his wolfhood inside her sexy butt.  
Kate gasped softly, just realizing how much bigger Humphrey's penis seemed to appear in her rear than it was inside her vagina. She groaned silently while waiting for her Omega partner to begin. Sooner than she thought, she felt Humphrey pushing in and out of her anal hole and closed her eyes to take in this sexually satisfying moment.  
Humphrey grunted behind Kate as he thrusted slowly inside her. The inside of her butt felt so good, so wet and warm. It made him pant excitedly and made his tail wag rapidly. He looked towards where he could view Kate's face and smiled. She was so relaxed, so happy. Her ears were laid back against her head, her eyes were shut closed and her mouth was opened slightly to emit the moans and pants from within her vocal cords. Humphrey then accelerated speed and pounded her tight butt hole faster and slightly harder.  
Moaning loudly, Kate felt her back legs getting all weak and shaky. The force of Humphrey's penis pummeling her rear end so hard was making her rear legs and paws unstable. Soon she would collapse, her sexy hunk of an Omega still inside her.

After a long time of anal thrusting, Kate felt Humphrey's penis stream cum inside her anus. She emitted a loud erotic howl, then calmed her voice and collapsed on the floor. Humphrey fell softly atop her, his penis still inside her rear.  
Kate smiled happily, twisted her head around and viewed Humphrey's face. She then pushed her tongue out of her mouth and softly licked his lips. "Thanks, Humphrey... That was lovely." She told him.  
Humphrey licked her lips back, he could tell she was not lying. He then stood up and pulled his penis out of her rear and walked a short distance away, then laid down. "Kate, that was the most wonderful moment I had ever had. Thanks for taking my virginity." He told her. Kate smiled and replied with a wink, "Thanks for stealing mine."  
Then as Humphrey watched, Kate curled up in a beautiful ball of fur and slept beneath the gleaming moonlight. He watched her sleep for a while, then fell asleep as well. And until the moment when those two bonehead birds would fly in and disrupt his relaxing sleep, he would have one special thing in his mind: Kate.


End file.
